Whiskey Lullaby
by horcruxhorror
Summary: songfic for Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss Catnip oneshot


A songfic for the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. Oneshot. Please R&R, enjoy!!! J

Catherine was asleep in her bed when she heard a key in the lock, she knew it was Nick, who she truly loved. She was scared Warrick was asleep next to her. They had ended up in her house, her bed after a night of drinking.

When Nick walked into the room he froze, Catherine had the sheet pulled up over her, but what froze him in his tracks was the fact that his best friend Warrick Brown was next to her sent shills down his spine.

He turned around and without a word walked away.

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigaretteShe broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a timeBut he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

Nick put down the bottle of whiskey down and leaned his head back on the couch. He tried to expel the vision of Catherine and Warrick out of his head. She hadn't even followed him and tried to stop him.

Catherine was the only woman he had ever truly loved, sure he had dated but those where mainly just to get his mother off his back. He hadn't spoken to Catherine in over three months. It was hard, but he avoided her, he made sure grissom gave them separate scenes.

**Until the nightHe put that bottle to his head and pulled the triggerAnd finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was biggerThan the strength he had to get up off his knees**

Nick went up to his bedroom and pulled the gun from the table by his bed. He clutched the hastily scribbled and slightly blurred note in his hand.

The next morning Catherine went over to Nick's meaning to make up and explain after all that time. To her surprise the door was unlocked, she went in and smelled something familiar coming from the bedroom. She found Nick with his face in the pillow and a gun in his hand.

Catherine collapsed to the floor, sobbing she pulled out her phone and speed-dialed Brass.

Before she knew it Catherine was being picked up off the floor by strong arms. Warrick carried her to the living room and sat with her in his lap. She leaned into his chest and sobbed harder.

Brass stepped carefully into the room and handed Catherine a note without a word. There are some things that you just can't tell someone they need to figure it out for themselves.

**We found him with his face down in the pillowWith a note that said I'll love her till I die**

A couple days later, the casket weighed heavy in the hands of the pallbearers: Greg, Grissom, Hodges, and Warrick. Catherine stood under the weeping willow tree by the hole that had been dug to hold her corazón heart. Sara was barely able to keep from running to Grissom and clinging to him and demanding that he never leave her.

**And when we buried him beneath the willowThe angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Catherine hid the bottle in the back of the fridge where no one would see it. Whiskey had become the only thing she cared about. She had almost been fired and she was getting close to no longer caring.

Seven long, agonizing years later she was lounging in her living room with her bottle of whiskey. She had barely hung onto her job and was getting desperate. Lindsay had long since grown up and moved. She barely acknowledged her mother anymore since her fall into alcoholism.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herselfFor years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

It seemed every case she worked on reminded her of _him,_ she couldn't even bare to think his name, not that she was thinking much when she was stone cold drunk.

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a timeBut she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

So on a bitter night in February, his birthday to be exact, she went up to her room and laid down on the bed. She grabbed his picture from the table by her bed and lifted the gun from the drawer.

**Until the nightShe put that bottle to her head and pulled the triggerAnd finally drank away his memoryLife is short but this time it was biggerThan the strength she had to get up off her knees**

Sara was worried that night at the scene she and Catherine where supposed to work. She had called three times and hadn't gotten an answer. So she got in her Denali and drove over to Catherine's.

The scene she found in the bedroom would induce her to have nightmares for months. Catherine was on the blood-soaked bed the gun lay in her right hand and in her left was something crumpled. Sara carefully pulled the paper from her supervisor's hand and found a picture of Nick. Catherine was finally where she wanted to be, where she should have been seven years ago, with Nick.

**We found her with her face down in the pillowClinging to his picture for dear life**

Sara clung to Grissom for dear life during the funeral. It was a bright sunny day, but not for the Vegas crime lab, a second teammate was being laid to rest next to the one she loved.

**We laid her next to him beneath the willowWhile the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! J


End file.
